


A Walk Down Memory Lane

by Malicei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Both of them are alive hooray, M/M, Time Travel, puppy!Remus, puppy!Sirius, snarky!remus is best thing ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malicei/pseuds/Malicei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wishes things didn't have to had turned out the way they did. Sirius listens and tries to help in his own special way. By sending them both back in time to have another go at things.<br/>Trouble happens. (Of course.) Things don't go quite as planned and Sirius somehow ends up a fugitive again because in case he didn't notice, unauthorised time travel is illegal and monitored because a certain well meaning grim keeps messing up the timeline. But no one suspects him as a puppy. Remus totally takes advantage of this by dressing him up in stupid doggy vests.</p>
<p>Puppy!Sirius and Puppy!Remus. Mostly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Intentions Almost Always End Horribly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damnitscully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/gifts).



> I know what you're thinking. Puppy!Sirius and Puppy!Remus?!  
> It's not that bad, I swear. Just Sirius ends up a fugitive (again), and well, no one suspects the cute little puppy. As for Remus...well, what's left of the marauders have got to stick together, right?
> 
> Anyhow. This is for Kira Kira.

  
_Time turners are a curious thing, little understood even by those whose entire lives were dedicated to the study of time. For example, it was only recently discovered by Professor David Tennant of the Hogwarts School of Magic that “from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, [time is] more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey...stuff”. Dr Tennant then proceeded to explain the evidence behind his theory (named the wibbly wobbly theory) through the use of a spaceship in the shape of a London Police Box. (See page 4 for more of the theory)_

_This is a startling revelation which brings a new perspective and passes a critical eye on the previous misconception that time travelled straight from a starting point to an end point. If time, such a precious and important thing which we have assumed to flow linearly for all our lives, can be proven to be so drastically different from what we had expected from it, what else could we have misinterpreted?_  
- **The Daily Prophet**

 

Although Remus Lupin had long since stopped being Professor Lupin and become just Remus, he still felt an obligation to keep up on new discoveries in the magical world. At least, that was what he told others who asked why he was “reading rubbish like The Daily Prophet” and that “the Quibbler is a much more reliable source of information!”

With Sirius, he told him the truth of the matter: _I still hope_ , he said, wearily and broken looking, _one day, they’ll find a cure._  
Sirius didn’t even ask what for, because they both knew. Remus buried his head into his hands as he muttered _but I’m so tired of waiting_. He didn’t notice Sirius’ frown deepen and the wrinkles that were starting to develop around his eyes crinkle in concentration as he absorbed this information.

Sirius came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, silent, for once in his life, as Remus said _I wish Greyback never bit me as a child. I wish we could have had a normal childhood, without my furry little problem, without the war. Just us._

The next day, Sirius was in the papers.

__________________________________PUPPIES!__________________________________

“ **SIRIUS FUCKING BLACK!** Haven’t you had enough time gracing the headlines WHILE YOU WERE IN AZKABAN?!”

Sirius was in cuffs, _again_ , and not in the way Remus liked. He smiled tentatively at Remus as the aurors crowded around him to separate them.

“ _So, I broke into the ministry_. I figured they owed me for slamming me up in Azkaban for _ages_. So what?”

Sirius’ tone was light and deceptively easy, but Remus could see the subtle tension in his shoulders and in the way he held himself. Nobody went into Azkaban and ever came out the same, but he loved this Sirius as much as he did the younger, more innocent Sirius. This Sirius was currently being told to “shut up and get on the auror broom” to be taken away from Remus.

“SIRIUS, YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT! Why would you do this when you _know_ you’re just going to get locked up… _again._ ”  
Remus was shouting now, and oh look the aurors are coming this way to restrain him for causing a public disturbance and normally Remus is quite respectful of the authorities but screw the aurors.

Then Sirius smiled and Remus felt his stomach drop because he _knew_ that smile, that was a _Marauder’s smile_ and _oh shit, why is he reaching into his pocket and **NO PADFOOT BAD DOG-**_

__________________________________PUPPIES!__________________________________

“Arf!”

That…that was Padfoot. But it couldn’t be. It sounded far, far too young to be Padfoot, a puppy really.

A high pitched whine for attention.

Remus belatedly realised he was obviously not in his bed, not unless Sirius had transfigured his bed into stone in the middle of the night. He wouldn’t…would he? He hadn’t done anything to annoy him lately.

Okay, what? His face was being licked. He couldn’t see anything in the darkness, but it had to be Sirius, no one else would go and willingly lick a werewolf. Perhaps there was something wrong with his hearing.

_But_ , Remus thought, _Sirius knew better than that, he’d trained him with “treats” during his teenage years which had led to all the screaming that had made the Hogsmeade residents believe the Shrieking Shack was haunted_. He was quite proud of the fact that he had managed to invent a charm to make all the moans and screams sound like they were caused by pain and not pleasure. _Of course, sometimes he didn’t have to bother with the charm_ , he mused as his mind brought up an image of Sirius in handcuffs.

…Didn’t he just see Sirius in handcuffs? But he couldn’t remember putting them on him-

WAIT. NO. SIRIUS WAS IN AUROR CUSTODY. NO NO NO NO NO.

Remus flinched and lunged up and away from the possible monster plotting to melt his face off by licking it. _Oh **Merlin** , Luna had told him about some crumple horn thing he’d never heard of_. He’d laughed it off at the time, thinking it to be her unique way of expressing her eccentric sense of humour but _most magical creatures didn’t willingly lick a werewolf and so perhaps it was some rare deadly creature_.  
Luna, for all her strangeness, seemed to know quite a lot about obscure magical creatures. Although he’d never properly listened to what she told him about them, he had no idea where he was and he was possibly in a strange room with something that wanted to murder him brutally.  
He made a mental note to pay more attention to her in the future.

Then Remus heard something that startled and worried him. As someone who had been friends with three illegal animagus, he knew the sounds of an animagus transformation intimately. The distinct sound of the ripping of flesh and muscle as they reformed into another shape, an entirely different creature.

He crouched down close to the floor, trying to use the shadows to his advantage. _So_ , he thought, _it’s a witch or wizard with the animagus form of a puppy. A young one, then, not even in their teens so they can’t be too powerful_. Still, it never hurt to be careful.

“Moony? Is…is that you? I thought it was, but then you ran away from me. It’s just me.”

Well. Shit. Any doubts about it not being Sirius had just been vanished, stomped on, burnt, eaten by a basilisk and melted with fiendfyre. Sirius’ voice was startlingly high pitched, even more than it had been before puberty had hit.

“What happened?-” Remus started before suddenly realising the answer to his own question. Oh, Merlin. He’d forgotten how squeaky his voice had been as a kid. He finally thought to take a closer look at himself, and, seeing what he saw, felt it wasn’t surprising that he’d gone grey early. He sighed, feeling somewhat amused at himself when it came out sounding too adorable to be taken seriously.

“Sirius, you wouldn’t happen to know why we’re somehow become kids again, would you?”

Ah, that was the Padfoot he knew and loved. The infamous marauder grin was back with a vengeance.

“Be careful what you wish for?”

Remus felt a sudden, desperate desire for a drink. Or two. Or ten. But he couldn’t of course, he was a kid again.

_Of course._


	2. This is why we can't have nice things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anddd that's chapter two! Character development, yay! And Sirius still makes knows when to make serious moments funny 'cause that's how he rolls.

“ _Honestly, Remus, I thought you’d be more excited than this. It’s not every day you get to feel young again!”_

Remus rolled his eyes.

“How did you manage it, anyway?” he asked, finally, in response. Even though Sirius was currently **not** in his fluffy death doggy form, Remus swore he could see his ears perk up.

“See,” Sirius drawled, “I’m glad you finally see my genius-”

“Get to the point, Padfoot.”

“I broke into the ministry, dodged some unspeakables, stole a super-secret extremely experimental time turner and got back home in time for breakfast?”

Remus just stared, then sighed, running his hand through his now unsettlingly full head of hair.

“Moony-”

Remus couldn’t help it, he started laughing uncontrollably at the situation they were in. What else could he do? It was either that or despair at what he’d landed into this time. Sirius looked a bit bewildered at his sudden outburst of laughter but took it as a good sign, sliding up to wrap an arm around his back.

“Hey now, Moony, this is no laughing matter!” he grinned at Remus. “This is the beginning of _The Epic and Amazing Lives of the Marauders: Remastered_! We can learn from our mistakes, relive our glory days!”

It was moments like this that made Remus think that maybe everything would end up okay. Yes, they were (at least momentarily) stuck in their past… but maybe they could make the future better. Maybe they could have what could have been, his secret dreams of a perfect world without war, pain, Voldemort. It would appear that Sirius’ mind was thinking along the same lines as his eyes softened for a second as he looked straight ahead, seemingly not seeing Remus.

“Sirius?”

“ _Do you think…we could save…?_ " Sirius mumbled.

And with that, the moment was gone.

 __________________________________PUPPIES!__________________________________

“I miss them too, Padfoot. But you know we’re not supposed to mess with time. We could create a paradox where we never ended up being _born_ or bring down the apocalypse, for Merlin’s sake! And _what if Harry never becomes the boy-who-lived_?”

He heard a sniff come from beside him as Sirius turned away.

“And would that have been so bad?”

“Sirius…”

“Our poor little Harry, son of a marauder and one of the most brilliant witches of our time, _who never ever got the chance to have a proper childhood_! That damned war made him grow so fast and yet it felt like only yesterday he was in nappies.” Sirius looked down at his feet, shuffling them for a second before finally putting his mind to something and looking Remus in the eye.

 “Tell me, Moony, can you tell me you never honestly wondered if there had been more you could’ve done? We’ve already lost so much, _what the bloody hell do we have left to lose?!_ ”

Remus was silent for a moment before finally saying, in a defeated sigh, _“each other._ ”

He felt more than heard the jerk of surprise beside him. And then, all he could feel was Sirius’ characteristic bone breaking hug, the ones that felt like he’d never let go again (like a particularly charming leech). But as it stood, he did let go and all Remus could think was that he missed this, this easy friendship he used to have with his Hogwarts friends. What he’d had with a more innocent, mischievous Sirius, a Peter they had _trusted with their lives_ , _a James and Lily who **still breathed air**_.

Remus shuddered, then took a deep breath to remind himself that he was somehow still alive, despite all odds. That they were back in the past, and that would indubitably already have caused ripples in time. It was supposed to be impossible to go back more than a few hours in time and yet the evidence that proved otherwise was in his hands – literally.

He let go of Sirius, immediately regretting it when he saw the hurt look on Sirius’ face. That gave him pause to his otherwise undistractable mind when set on a task. He ran his fingers through his hair, a habit he suspected had contributed to his thinning hairline from the sheer amount of times he’d done it in an effect to express his frustration in a way that wouldn’t end up with a few people dead.

He leant against a nearby wall as he tried to compose his thoughts.

“Padfoot,” he began softly, knowing full well that Sirius’ eyes would melt at his old nickname full of memories of happier days and feeling like a complete and utter bastard for taking advantage of the fact. “You know how I am. I need evidence and facts to support a theory. I might have once run headlong into a situation knowing we could probably deal with a detention or two, but this is far bigger than ourselves. We’ve both grown up since our impulsive Gryffindor days.”

Remus squeezed Sirius’ hand, something he hadn’t done since they were kids. “There’s a difference between being brave and being stupid,” Remus said, simply stating the facts.

Sirius stood still and just looked at him. “I guess that’s true,” he said, ruefully before smiling and squeezing his hand back. “Suppose I’d fall into the stupid category, then, huh Moony? You always were the smartest one of us all as well as the sweetest to boot.”

He leant in towards Remus, giving him a chaste kiss ( _Really, now, they hadn’t even hit puberty!_ ) on the cheek that still managed to make him go a very becoming shade of red. “Always thinking of other people before yourself, _now, it’s a lovely thing in bed,”_ he said, pausing to take delight in Remus’ new tomato shade skin tone, “but when are you going to learn that _you_ deserve nice things for yourself?”

It was of sign of how much Azkaban had changed him, the way Sirius had learnt how to think about others. The old Sirius would not have conceded to the truth so easily but he found he didn’t feel it right to compare the two anymore. Yes, the old Sirius was made of his most cherished of happy memories but this Sirius was one who’d made it through hell and back and still remained loyal. _Unlike Peter, who’d they trusted over him._

This Sirius was all he had and had literally done the impossible just to try and grant Remus’ wish.

“If…if I can find enough evidence to back up the theory that we won’t completely destroy the universe as we know it by messing with time, then perhaps we can experiment –”

The look of pure happiness and content on Sirius’ face made Remus stutter and stop to just take in the sight.

“ _Thanks, Moony._ Thanks for always indulging me, even when I’m being a stupid impulsive idiot and you should tell me when I’m being a stupid impulsive idiot.”

“Mr Padfoot is welcome, even if you are a stupid impulsive idiot who is a ridiculously attractive adult male and yet stupid enough to stick us into our childhood bodies and thereby ensuring we will not be having any night time entertainment in the shrieking shack.”

It was Remus who had the pleasure of seeing Sirius go red for once as he spluttered in obvious horror at his lack of foresight. Sirius glared for a second at Remus before finally joining in with his laughter at the situation.

_And just like that, everything seemed like it would be okay for once._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could I get my first review ever? Please? Pretty please? 0w0
> 
> And don't worry. Puppy!Sirius is coming. Pfft, not sorry for writing fluffy (literally ;D) plot. If you wanted porn you came to the wrong place, I'm not writing two little kids having fun in bed. >:C

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfiction. Any reviews greatly appreciated!


End file.
